


A Winter Night

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Gift Exchange, Kinda, Spoilers, i know nothing about the city of paris but what i saw on google maps, mlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “There you are, kitty!” Ladybug said as her partner landed next to her on the edge of the Eiffel Tower.  She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, her loose hair cascading down her shoulders as she breathed into her gloves hands. “I was beginning to think you ditched me,” she added playfully.“My apologies, my lady,” Chat responded with a bow before plopping down next to her. “My father's company Christmas party ran longer than I would have wanted, and I had to find time to make my daring escape.”Ladybug giggled, “Well, don’t go getting in trouble on my behalf,” she said as she nudged his bell. Chat’s tail swished around wildly behind them.~~Ladybug and Chat Noir meet in their favorite spot to exchange Christmas presents.A gift for the ML SS exchange on tumblr





	A Winter Night

“There you are, kitty!” Ladybug said as her partner landed next to her on the edge of the Eiffel Tower.  She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, her loose hair cascading down her shoulders as she breathed into her gloves hands. “I was beginning to think you ditched me,” she added playfully. 

 

“My apologies, my lady,” Chat responded with a bow before plopping down next to her. “My father's company Christmas party ran longer than I would have wanted, and I had to find time to make my daring escape.” 

 

Ladybug giggled, “Well, don’t go getting in trouble on my behalf,” she said as she nudged his bell. Chat’s tail swished around wildly behind them. 

 

“You and I both know that I don’t get into trouble. Trouble gets into me,” Chat said. “Comes with the costume.”

 

“We both know that you don’t need the suit for trouble to find you,” Ladybug replied, shooting her partner a knowing look. “I hope you had a good excuse to leave. Knowing your dad he won’t be happy that you bailed.”

 

“It was easy. Queenie was there and created quite a distraction. I’m quite happy that she did. Going on patrol with you is way more fun than being around stuffy rich people.” He replied as he adjusted his position, one leg pulled up next to him as the other dangled off the edge. “They’re all ‘Oh look how handsome you’ve gotten. Have you seen how beautiful young miss Jennifer looks tonight?’ And then I have to spend the rest of the night dodging them,” Chat said with an air of drama as he waved his hands about. He sighed as he leaned against the edge. “Besides, the only beautiful girl I want to see tonight is you, my lady.” 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Careful kitty, I have a boyfriend,” she said teasingly. 

 

“How ironic, it just so happens that I myself have a girlfriend,” Chat countered as he gave a mischievous smile to his partner. 

 

“And she puts up with you?” 

 

“Sometimes,” Chat responded as he stretched his arms out. 

 

“It’s a beautiful night,” Ladybug commented as they stared out along the pink skyline, the snow falling softly around them. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you, my lady,” Chat said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

 

Ladybug blushed and rolled her eyes as she reached into her black bag that she brought with her. “I brought us some homemade hot cocoa,” she said as she pulled out a black thermos with a ladybug on it. “It’s my dad’s recipe.”

 

“Oooh buying our merchandise I see,” Chat said as Ladybug poured the drinks into two matching cups. 

 

“Of course. Don’t you?” she responded, handing the black cup to her partner. 

 

“I have more merchandise of us in my room than I do of my anime,” Chat said as Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

 

“You’re a fucking nerd,” she said as she took a sip from her cup, the chocolate leaving a mark along the top of her red lips. 

 

“Your fucking nerd,” Chat said as Ladybug leaned against him. 

 

“Unfortunately,” she quipped and nudged his shoulder with hers. Ladybug smiled up at her partner as she rested her head on his shoulder. A clawed hand reached around her waist as Chat pulled her closer. 

 

“I also brought us a blanket,” Ladybug said after noticing her partner shivering. 

 

“Excellent idea. Which reminds me, I have your purresnt,” Chat said with a toothy smile as Ladybug rolled her eyes. And to think, he had gone the last ten minutes without making a pun. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a red and black box with a green ribbon. 

 

“Just so happens that I have yours as well.”  Ladybug replied as she dug around in her bag, pulling out a lumpy package. “I made it myself,” she added as she held out the package with a giant black and green ribbon on top of it. 

 

Chat grinned as he plucked the bow off and put it on top of his hand. “Open mine first!” he said as Ladybug tentatively took the box from him. Slowly peeling the wrapping paper back, she was met with a simple black box. 

 

“Oooh.” Ladybug said as she opened it and revealed the simple pink necklace. “Chat, it’s beautiful,” she said as her hand ghosted over the smooth pink stone and along the silver chain. 

 

“Pink’s your favorite color right?” Chat asked as Ladybug’s fingers slid over the stone again. She nodded her head as she slowly took out the necklace. 

 

“Thank you so much, Chat. I love it.” She looked up at him, a smile spreading even wider as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was the simple things that he loved 

 

When she pulled away Chat was still smiling. “I’m glad you like it, my lady.” 

 

“Help me put it on?” she asked as she handed the necklace to Chat, twisting her body and lifting her hair as Chat laid the necklace around her, clasping it in the back. “Thanks, Chaton.” 

 

She turned back around as Chat picked up his own package, using his claw to tear at the paper.  Inside was a beautiful black jacket with green trimming. “It’s beautiful, Bugaboo.” He said as he felt over the material. It was soft but well lined. 

 

“I also added in a special inside pocket for Plagg.” She spoke up as she showed him the little pocket. “There’s also a matching hat, gloves, and even a scarf,” she added as Chat found the accessories, which were the same colors as the coat. 

 

“It’s amazing!” Chat said as pulled on the coat. 

 

“The gloves can also be worn while you’re transformed. The stitches on the fingers are loose enough that your claws will fit through,” Ladybug said as Chat pulled the gloves on and his claws slipped through the openings. “Your hat also has openings for your ears, but it’s still functional if you’re not transformed.”

 

“You sure did think of everything!” Chat said as he he pulled the scarf around him. “It’s amazing. Thank you so much.” He pulled on the jacket, finding that it was indeed very warm. 

 

“You’re welcome, Chat,” Ladybug said as she moved to sit closer to her partner.

 

“Y’know. This reminds me of the old times before the other miraculous holders joined us.” Chat said after a moment and Ladybug hummed in response. “Not that I don’t like them, ‘cuz I do. It just feels nice for it to be the two of us again. Out on patrol, flying above the rooftops to make sure everyone was safe.” 

 

“It does feel nice,” Ladybug said, shifting more of her weight against Chat as she took another sip of her drink. “Speaking of, we really should start patrol soon, Chaton,” she whispered. 

 

“We should,” Chat agreed and they made no attempt to move from their perch. 

 

Ladybug tilted her head, watching him with soft eyes. Chat caught her eye and smiled softly as Ladybug placed a kiss on his cheek. “Love you,” she whispered, like it was a secret meant only for them. 

 

Chat grinned, placing a kiss on top of her head. “Love you, too, bugaboo,” he whispered into her hair, their hands clasped as the snow continued to fall around them. 

 

Ladybug tilted her head, and brought Chat’s head down for a proper kiss. Ladybug smiled into it as Chat’s tail wrapped around her. Chat deepened the kiss as Ladybug’s hands cleaned his hair. 

 

In the distance they could hear the chimes from Notre Dame. “We really should get going,” Ladybug said, pulling away from Chat. Standing up, as she straightened her back, taking the warmth with her. “We have a city to patrol.” 

 

“Do we have to?” Chat said with a whine as he stood up. 

 

“Hm. How about we make patrol interesting tonight?” Ladybug said as she placed a small kiss to Chat’s lips. 

 

Chat hummed in response. “How so?” he asked, his voice dripping with anticipation. 

 

“Last one to the Louvre has to buy breakfast tomorrow,” Ladybug said with a grin. 

 

“That’s hardly fair, my lady.” Chat said as Ladybug pecked him on the nose. 

 

And with a whisper of  “Catch me if you can, Adrien,” she was off, swinging to the top of the tower and then out of sight. 

 

Chat grinned as he began to climb after her. He reached the top landing of the tower and as he was about to jump off Ladybug swinged in front of him, planting another kiss on his face. 

 

“Just like Spider-Man huh?” Chat said as Ladybug dangled upside down in front of him, a dazzling smile playing on her lips as her blue eyes sparkled in the light. 

 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just distracting you, mon amour,” Ladybug responded as sailed off the tower again. 

 

Chat smiled as she vaulted over the nearby houses. “God I love that girl,” he whispered into the cold night air as he ran off the building, following the red blur. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
